GG6 FanFiction
by klees
Summary: Hi everyone this is my 1st fan fiction so I hope you enjoy! BTW: this is based on Ally Carter's awesome books, this picks up right at the end on GG#5. ENJOY!:)
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean I can't come with you to save Preston? This isn't fair Mom. When I was alone he saved me. Why can't you let me return the favor?", I said raising my voice slightly. It really wasn't fair. Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz, and me had been planning this since winter break. Now the week before school resumes my mom and Abby say ok everyone pack your bags but wait Cammie we need to talk. "Sweetie the risk of you entering the circle's territory is too big. They'll be plenty to do here, you'll be with Liz running comms and you do still have some school work to catch up on.", replied my Mom, calm as ever. "But it is-", I started but my mom cut me off, "Cameron Ann this conversation is over."

I stormed out definitely more teenage girl than spy at that point. I ducked into the nearest passageway and made my way to my room. The atmosphere in my room just made me feel worse. All my friends were so happy so excited to actually be allowed to go. Bex noticed me first, "Come on Cam we have to start packing." "Umm, guys about that….", I started. "Oh Cammie I almost forgot Zach is looking for you.", said Macey, the only one who looked worried about who her sorta boyfriend might actually be. " Guys, I'm not going to Rome with you.", I blurted. My friends' heads turned but Bex was the first to react, " What? You can't be serious. We need you in Rome. We can't leave you. This isn't fair. Wait and see we'll change your mom's mind, Cam." " Yeah Bex is right they'll change their minds.", assured Macey. "So you'd be staying with me?", asked Liz. " Yeah I guess unless you want to go and run comms in Rome instead.", I told her. "No I'll stay with you it will be better if I stay here anyway to make sure you don't do anything stupid.", she replied looking relieved to be staying inside the safe walls of our school. "Well, I guess I better go tell Zach.", I said and left wondering how Zach would react to my dilemma.

Finding Zach was not hard at all. After only about five minutes of walking I saw him or rather ran into him. He seemed like he was coming to find me. " You look upset Gallagher Girl. What's up?", he said giving me the Zachary Goode smile. I decided to just blurt it out there, " Zach I'm not allowed to go to Rome with everyone." Was Zach relived that I was not going? His face sure looked like it. Then again, Zach has been acting all you need to stay safe and not get yourself killed lately. " Gallagher Girl they're right you know, you need to stay here. Once you set a foot into Rome you will have almost no chance of coming out alive again.", he told me brushing the hair that had fallen over my eyes behind my ear. ' Zach I need to go.", I said. I was stubborn I knew it but Preston helped me and I should return the favor. "Gallagher girl, no.", was all he said before kissing me. When we broke apart, he put his lips on my forehead and said, "Promise me something Gallagher girl…. Promise that you won't do anything stupid." I was silent because I honestly was planning on something really stupid. Zach kissed me again and walked me back to my room his arm never leaving my shoulders. I fell asleep immediately, there was no point in staying up. They would be leaving in the morning and probably wouldn't say goodbye.

" Cammie! Gallagher Girl! Wake up I need to say goodbye.", I woke to the sound of Zach's voice. " What?", I said sleepily, sitting up. Zach was there sitting on the edge of my bed dressed in jeans and a polo shirt his duffel drape over his shoulder. He put his arms around me, Bex and Macey were already gone so it was just us. "I'll miss you Zach.", I said. " I'll miss you more", he replied holding me tighter. Then he put my face in his hands, " Gallagher Girl you need to promise me you will be careful." "I promise Zach, I promise.", I said staring into his green eyes. Then he kissed me, he touched my cheek one last time then got up and left. And just like that for the first time in months, I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach, Bex, Macey, Mom, Abby, Townsend, gone off to Rome without me. I wanted to laugh. They thought It was dangerous if I went to Rome, what they didn't realize was how dangerous leaving me behind would be. It would be easy to sneak away from Liz and it would be easy to get out of school. It wouldn't be too hard to find their safe house. But the whole getting on a plane and flying over there was difficult. I couldn't use the emergency only credit card my mom gave me without sending up flares. Macey had a jet, I didn't. Wait, Macey did have a jet and she wasn't using it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I just took it for a spin. Liz had left to check on an experiment in the school labs, I was alone. I threw some clothes in a bag and put on some jeans and a shirt. I stuffed my hair into a bun and plastered my face with make-up till I didn't look like myself at all. I carefully tore through Macey's things till I found her jet sign. I stepped out of the room, no one was in the halls, it was still winter break. I made my way to the passageway behind the tapestry, it felt like deja vu I had left through this passage months ago and now I was doing it again. I walked to Roseville remembering the countless times I had walked down this road to see Josh, I was so silly and naive then. I had no terrorist group trying to kill me then, now things were different so much different. I hailed a cab to take me to the airport. I checked the time it had been one hour Liz had probably just gotten back to the room and would assume I was at breakfast. I probably had seven hours at the most before Liz called Abby in Rome. I paid in cash that I got for Christmas, completely untraceable. I told them I was a friend of Macey McHenry and was surprising her by meeting her in Italy. The pilot bought my story. I told him not to tell Macey because it was a surprise. The pilot faked locking his lips with a key. I figured he thought this was some thing that Macey's friends did all the time. An hour and a half after leaving my school, I was in the air on my way to Rome. I dozed off knowing I would need sleep for whatever awaited me in Rome. Macey's jet touched down at two in the afternoon, the sun was shining but it still felt like summer to me. I thanked the pilot and stepped off that plane. Note to self: tell Macey to get a pilot who doesn't believe whatever anyone said. I wasn't nervous after all, I was just a teenage girl in Rome, no one thought twice about me. I hailed a cab and asked to go to the bank my father had kept the necklace/key in last year. I looked around remembering everything now why I had gone here the first time and the second time and now for the third time. I figured that the first thing my friends would do is stake out and case the American Embassy. I walked the quarter mile and blended right in with the tourists. After all I am a pavement artist. I went in and out of shops, cafes, and pretended to see people I knew, wave, and walk purposefully in that direction, I pretended to be talking to people ho weren't really there, I walked in to payphones and had a conversation when there was no one on phone. I walked past a gelato shop across from the embassy, we went there last year me and Bex and Macey. I looked inside casually, wait was that, yes, there were Zach and Abby getting gelato I knew they were really seeing what defenses were on the outside of the embassy and trying to figure out the best way to enter the embassy. Now was my chance I could tail Abby and Zach to the safe house, easy. I took a deep breath and walked into the shop. I ordered Gelato, picked up a newspaper, and sat in the back. Just close enough to eavesdrop on Aunt Abby and Zach.

_**CoveOps Report: Eavesdropping on Zach and Aunt Abby**_

Aunt Abby: Zach, do you think Cammie is ok that we left her at school?

Zach: She seemed calm about it, like she didn't care.

Aunt Abby: That's what I'm afraid of.

Zach: I made her promise to be careful.

Aunt Abby: Your definition of careful and Cammie's are very different, Zach.

Zach: I know.

*****Phone Rings*

Aunt Abby: It's Liz. You talk to her.

Zach: Ok, hi Liz. How's Cammie? *Silence* What?! Liz are you sure? Did she leave a note? No, no, no. Cammie wouldn't do that again. No, not again.

Aunt Abby: Zach… let me talk to Liz. NOW

(Zach hands the phone over, he looks over his shoulder, Operative Morgan holds up newspaper causally, Operative Goode does not see her)

Aunt Abby: She ran away? Again? This she promised us all….. Oh, I knew we should have taken her with us or locked her up or handcuffed her to Liz, or, or…..

Liz, you stay there do not go looking for her. Do you understand?

*Phone is hung up*

Operative Morgan hears Operative Goode whisper, "Gallagher Girl, I'll find you, I promise." Operative Morgan thinks this is very romantic and sweet.

I was faced with a tough decision, tell them or don't tell them. They all knew now that I was gone and probably in Rome. They would kill me if I told them and I didn't want to have another experience like summer. I decided I would give myself in eventually but it was sort of fun to be right under their noses and them not have a clue. So I got up and left the gelato shop. They didn't notice me. I was still missing to them. I turned back to look at them one more time. I caught Zach's eye. Opsy daisy. In a flash Zach was up and out the door of the gelato shop. I started to run. There was a big man in a black coat, he grabbed my arm I flipped him around before he could grab my other arm. He was on the ground unconscious and probably had a few bruised ribs. The scary thing wasn't the boy running at me with a very angry look in his eyes it was the fact that the Circle had found me again.

I kept running I should have stopped but I didn't. There was four other guys of this corner alone with black coats on they all had abnormal bulges in the coat pockets. I knew what was in their pockets and it wasn't candy. I turned down an alley, I was almost to the other side when a pair of strong, familiar arms encircled my waist lifting me off the ground and holding me tight. Zach pushed me against the walls of the alley, "Gallagher Girl, what were you thinking?" I was silent staring into his eyes, anger, annoyance, and relief filled his eyes. "Gallagher Girl, don't do that to me ever again… you promised me you would be careful.", Zach was shouting. I must have looked shocked at his high voice because he lowered his voice. "Zach, I couldn't just stay put, I was in the gelato shop the whole time, I wasn't trying to run away from you. I was trying to run to you.", I said softly my voice barely above a whisper.

Zach stared into my eyes, I stared back. He leaned in close and kissed me. I knew he was still mad at me for leaving. Zach pulled away and said, " You are not leaving my side this whole trip.", he told me, he pulled me into a tight hug. Besides, I wouldn't mind being Zach never leaving my side for the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Aunt Abby came running down the alley just as Zach and I were leaving. " Cameron, wait till I tell your mother.", Aunt Abby said. I could see the anger in her eyes though. Zach had just been glad I was still alive when he found me but how were my roommates, my mom, and Agent Townsend going to react. But I was about to find out, Bex came running down the alley with Macey just behind her. They tackled me to the ground. Bex was on top of me and Macey was holding my hands down. "CAM! What the bloody hell were you thinking?", Bex yelled in my face. I was silent. Why had I come? To save Preston. " Bex, when I was out there Preston saved me. Now I have to save him I owe him a favor.", I muttered. I gasped for air. My lungs were starting to feel the pressure of Bex kneeling on me. Bex got off me and Macey let me go.

My mom and Agent Townsend ran into the alley. "Where's Cammie? Do we have a location on her yet?", my mom seemed flustered and chaotic, she didn't even notice I was right there. " Yes.", I said but my mom still didn't look at me or even notice me. " Well, where is she?", snapped my mom. She turned around, "Cammie… how did you get here?" "Mom, I told you I owe Preston a favor. Please let me stay.", I pleaded I noticed Zach tense at the mention of Preston. Preston had found me and helped me and I think Zach was guilty he wasn't the one to find me based on the way he treated Preston when we saw him in here a few weeks ago. " Cameron you didn't answer my question, how did you get here?", my mom repeated. " Well I stuck out took cab to the airport and well... I burrowed your jet.", I said looking at Macey. " The pilot just let you take my jet?", Macey said more curious that angry. "Yeah, I just sorta told him I was going to Rome to surprise you and he bought it.", I explained. Macey just shrugged, " I guess I need to get a guard for my jet." My mom was furious I could see it in her eyes. But she just said, " Cammie you can stay but we need to talk when we get back to school.", my mom gave in but I could tell she was still very angry. I sighed in relief. Agent Townsend went to go get the van. While we waited Mom and Abby called Liz and the school to report I was found. Bex and Macey watched me carefully. They were all still mad except Zach and maybe Agent Townsend. Abby seemed to know all along I would pull this stunt. My roommates were determined for me to not leave their sight and my mom was furious. Zach slipped his arm around my shoulders. Townsend pulled up with the van, we all piled in. it was getting late and I was ready to sleep, I let out a big yawn and laid my head of Zach's shoulder. He put his arms around me and held me close. I dozed off in his arms.

I woke up on a couch. Macey was asleep on a chaise and Bex was asleep on a matrass on the floor. It was still dark out. I sat up and looked around. Zach, Abby, my mom, and Agent Townsend were not in the room. I stood up to go get some water, I let out a yelp and sat back down. I looked at what I'd stepped on and it wasn't the floor it was Zachary Goode. Startled Zach woke up, "Where are you going Gallagher Girl?" "I'm sorry I didn't know you were there. I was just going to get some water.', I said. " Gallagher Girl you stay put I'll get some water for you.", Zach got up and walked over to the sink. I sat thinking about things like where was this safe house and how were we going to get Preston back. Zach came back and sat down next to me. I gulped down the water and yawned. Zach put his arms around he and I rested there with my head on his chest. I woke up several hours later, still not yet morning but Zach was awake from the looks of it he hadn't slept at all. He touched my cheek, "Go back to sleep Gallagher Girl, you're cute when you sleep." "Zach you need to sleep too.", I replied smiling. "Don't worry about me, Cammie.", and with that Zach kissed my forehead.


End file.
